Daniel Nanorazor
Note: Since the closure of CWA, I have moved all my assets to The Old Republic. Those wishing to meet me in-game can send me a message on here. Also, if you knew me ingame, please send me a message! I'd love to reconnect with some people! Daniel Nanorazor was a Chiss Sith lord and Imperial Intelligence agent who fought with the Resurgent Sith Empire during the Clone Wars. After the end of the Clone Wars, he joined the Imperial military, becoming a Lieutenant Colonel in the Imperial Navy. After the fall of the Empire, Daniel went on to fight for the New Republic until his death in 29 ABY. Early Life Daniel was born to a wealthy Chiss family on Chandrilla. At an early age, it was discovered that he was semi-Force sensitive. When Jedi arrived to test the young boy, they deemed him not sufficient in the Force to be trained. Stunned, Daniel vowed to never become a pawn of the Jedi order. Around age 7, Daniel was approached by a group of Huttese slavers. They attempted to capture him, but Daniel used his Force powers to jump too safety. Around age 12, Daniel was shipped off to Admik Distructor's private military academy. Daniel enjoyed the opportunities that battle created. He quickly excelled in all his studies, becoming the top in his class. After graduating from the academy, he joined the Judicial Forces, becoming a captain. Judicial Forces Work As a newly commissioned lieutenant in the Judical's, Daniel was assigned as a Copilot on-board a transport. Daniel quickly transferred from the transportation department, preferring to use his Force powers as a star fighter pilot. Daniel was assigned to the 128th Judicial Defense Corp, in charge of protecting the Corellian sector. Daniel's first combat experience was a small pirate raid on Republic transports. After scrambling towards a distress beacon, Daniel was shot at by several unmarked transport ships. Daniel came around for a second pass, identifing the pilots as Trandoshan Pirates, led by the infamous Captain Dheeb. As Daniel flew past their cockpit, Dheeb's gunner scored a direct hit on his engines, cutting off all power. Daniel floated through space, helpless as Dheeb launched into hyperspace. Daniel was promoted to Captain in the Judicial Forces after an incident on Orto Plutonia. Daniel's Defense Corp was on a routine training mission when Talz scouts attacked and killed several troops. Daniel was able to activate and launch his starfighter before the Talz over ran his position. Daniel turned his fighter on the Talz, shooting them with his cannons. For his bravery, Daniel was awarded the Holt Cross, and promotion to Captain. The remainder of his stay in the Judicial Forces was fast closing, as the Clone Wars started. Republic Officer During the Battle of Geonosis, Daniel was stationed as a explorer scout in the Utapau system. When word was delivered that the war had begun, Daniel was shuttled back to Coruscant. He was transferred from the Judicial's to the Republic Navy, in charge of a Venator Class Star Destroyer under Jedi Master Eeth Koth. As captain of the Aggitator, Daniel was crucial to The Grand Army of the Republic. On their first assignment, Eeth Koth's battle squadron was instructed too attack the Droid foundrys on Umbara. Their squadron, the Aggitator, the New Order, and the Recurser, were instructed to begin an orbital bombardment of the surface. Once the bombardment had begun, Executive Orders from the Republic High Command came through, wanting the ships to destroy all life on Umbara. Daniel noticed a pair of Star destoryers pop out of hyperspace. After thinking about his choices as a Republic officer, Daniel turned his ship towards the planet's surface, burning most of it up on reentry. After surviving the crash, Daniel was picked up by Umbaran salvage crews. Daniel, cut up by the debris fromt he crash, was barely alive. He was taken too an Umbaran hospital, where he was treated for his injuries. After he was fully healed, he was taken to the Sith temple, where the Umbarans regulalry presented sacrifices to their "gods". When the Sith were presented with this sacrifice, they sensed his Force powers, and freed him. Daniel quickly realized that this was where he should be. He joined the Sith lords of Umbara, and begun his training under them. Sith Apprentice While learning under the archivists from the Sith order, Daniel discovered his secret talent. Memorizing and knowing ancient books. He read much, and gained much knowledge under a few years. He has known throughout the order as a histroy buff. Daniel began collecting books, and read often during his free time. This trait was carried with him throughout his life. Besides his studies, Daniel became interested in the ways of the Force, studying different Force powers he could master. His masters were surprised that someone with a lower midicholiran count could master elusive skills such as Sith Lightening, and other difficult skills to master. Daniel's first mission was to connect with the Prime Minister of Umbara, and deliver several lightsaber crystals to him as a token of good will. He and several apprentices traveled to the capital, where they were caught in the middle of a Republic ambush. The apprentices fought well, but all but two fell to clone troops. Daniel and his partner were captured my Republic clones, but were turned over to the Separtists. There, he was enlisted as an officer in the Confederate Navy. As the newly commisioned officer in charge of the New Horizon, he was palced under the command of Count Dooku. Count Dooku deployed him first during the trailing weeks of the Battle of Mygeeto. Daniel's ship, a Munificent-class frigate, began fighting in the space battle. Daniel's ship took a pounding, but was able to help destroy a Venator Star Destroyer and a a few ARC-170s. Separtist Officer Daniel worked as a Separtist officer for two years vefore his final mission in the Battle of Coruscant. Daniel was a part of many battles such as the Defense of Umbara, the Defense of Cato Neimonodia, and the Battle of Ryloth. When Daniel was dispatched to the Separtist world of Umbara, he was looking to return home for some peace and quiet. He was very mistaken. When he arrived in the system, Daniel was force to engage a Venator Attack Cruiser that was assaulting the planet. After his ship helped drive off the star destroyer, he was directed towards the planetary battle on the surface. Daniel chose to engage the clone troopers on the ground. Daniel took command of a small Umbaran battalion, leaving his ship, the New Horizon, under the command of his friend and co commander, CJJJ Bart. When Daniel departed for the surface, he observed much destruction of his home. He watched Y-wing bombers carpet bomb hills, clones destroy Umbaran tanks, and the Umbaran air base being assaulted. When Daniel reached the ground, he met his Umbaran commander, Commander Trask. Two days after deployment, Daniel was summoned back to Separtist HQ to participate in the Ba ttle of Coruscant. Daniel flew through hyperspace, he planned his attack. When he landed in the Coruscant system, Daniel proceeded to head directly towards 500 Republica, the senator's apartment building. He shot his forward cannons at the building, decimating entire levels. Several casulties include the Senator from Malastare and the Senator from Kuat. As Republic ARC-170's scrambled owards his ship, his rear engine failed, plummeting his ship into buildings below. As he his wings get clipped off by buildings, his T-series commander droid informed him that escape was impossible. Daniel looked out the window to see his engine fly into a building, exploding. He flew for cover as his ship hit a large financial building, making the building collapse. As the ship fell into the underworld, Daniel's command center was broken off, throwing him and his droid crew into Coruscant. As Daniel went uncouncious, he saw cone rescue units approach him. He awoke as clones were picking him up. Daniel took out his pistol and shot the clones. As they collapsed, more clones ran towards him. He ran into the flames, desperate to survive as they chased him. He waited and ambushed a pair of officers as they ran into the ship after him. He took a captains uniform and replaced his name tag. He switched uniforms, and walked out of the ship. He was unoticed as he traveled back to the Republic shuttle waiting for him. As he boarded the shuttle into his new life, he looked up and saw the many ships in orbit, battling for the chanceller. Daniel saw several dhips crash into the planetwide city, devastating whole blocks and killing billions of people. Daniel felt no saddness at the tremendous loss of life, as he saw the Republic as another pitiful tool of the Jedi. Transformation into the Empire As a hidden spy in the Republic Navy, Daniel saw the tremendous power that Palpatine had ammassed. He attended the Decleration of a New Order, clapping feriously as the Galactic Empire was created. Daniel returned to the Naval HQ after the senate session ended, and began creating a fake Naval account. He took his own name, and used his Separtist records as the basis for his account. He mentioned his appointment to a military academy, and his time in the Judiacls. He was approached by a senior commander, and asked about becoming a captain of a refueling vessel in the newly created Imperial Navy. Daniel accepted, eager to work under the new regime. Daniel was appointed captain of the New Rule, a Imperial Star Destroyer fitted with large fuel tanks. As the newly appointed captain of the Rule, Daniel was instrumental in supplying the Imperial military with the supplies they needed. As Daniel was only the captain of a refueling barge, he rarely saw action. All this changed when he was promoted to Major, and the captain in charge of the Imperial Sabre, a Imperial Class Star Destroyer. As the captain of his new Star Destroyer, he was assigned an outer rim patrol, searching for signs of Rebel activity. His assignment, in the Tingel Arm, was relatively quite untill Rebel forces decided to plant a small band of smugglers in his sector. The smugglers conducted many hit and run missions on Daniel's fleet, destroying a small garrison and killing several TIE pilots. Daniel was vigilant, allowing the smugglers to reveal thier hidden base. Daniel mounted an operaion, landing several AT-ST's to dispatch the smugglers. He watched smuggly from his ship as his walkers marched towards the compound. Daniel ordered the Sabre ''to descend into the planet, so that they may destroy the compound more effiecently. He allowed his gunners to destroy several fleeing ships, making himself satisfied as their ships were shot down, burning onto the ground. Daniel and the Sabre remained in the Tingel Arm for over 15 years, Daniel was called out of the Tingel Arm temporarily on a secret assignment. On orders from the Emperor himself, he was told to join a massing fleet in the Endor System. he jumped to lightspeed, confused on the purpose of the fleet. As Daniel emerged from hyperspace, he quickly recognized the new Death Star, Daniel travelled past the Death Star, merging with the fleet. They waited several days, waiting for the Rebels to attack. When a single shuttle arrived in the system, The ''Imperial Sabre and the Executer moved to intercept it. The Sabre flew cover, slightly behind the Executer, ready for any attack.as the ship traveled to the planet, the Executer and the Sabre merged back with the fleet. Then the Rebels struck. The entire naval task force was surprised at the size of the Rebel fleet, thinking they would be much larger. They smiled at themselves as they moved into attack position. On the command of the Death Star command, Daniel deployed his fighters, watching them engage a group of X-wings. He watched several X-wings be blown apart as his standard TIE fighters fle in tight formations. He watched his coordinators relay information too his TIE's making them lethal foes to the Rebels. Daniel was barley able to see the Death Star lance out and destroy a Rebel cruiser. Smiling to himself, he order his TIE's too engage several medical frigares of the Rebels. He saw another Rebel cruiser be destyored by the Rebels, and saw the Rebels approaching the Star Destroyers. He ordered his ship too prepare to fire, arming all his cannons. The first target was a Republic Blockade Runner. As the ship approached, Daniel's cannons were able to disbale the ship. He ordered his TIE's to strafe the ship. He watched Rebel troops spill into the vaccuum of space as his TIE's ripped open the hull. Daniel and his crew went on to destroy two more Rebel ships before his shields statred to fall. He started to panic briefly as he watched Rebel starfighters tear into his ship. He ordered his auxilirary power units to provide mroe power to the shields, weakening his engines. He watched his cannons pound away at other Rebel ships. Then the Death Star was destroyed. As the Shock wave overcame his ship, the shields fell, and Daniel's ship was repeadetly strafed by Rebel's. Whit the fleet in chaos and the Death Star destroyed, Daniel flet it was wise to fall back, letting his few reamianing TIE's cover his escape. Daniel watched in horrer as his TIE's were destroyed by chasing fighters. Then the fighters were upon him. His ship took hit after hit, leaking atmposhere and men into space. After the hyper drive was hit, Daniel radioed a mayday across the communication lines. Nobody responded. Daniel watched as his engines were blown apart. He ran too the escape pod and jettisoned, his pod blasting out of the ship. But his escape was short lived. A Rebel A-wing came after the pod, blasting it open. Daniel was blasted out into space, his bio suit keeping him alive. After the Emperor After Daniel was picked up by a Imperial cruiser, he returned to active duty military service with the Empire. Daniel was assigned as part of the Imperial Center Naval Defense Squadron. He activley helped defend against Rebel and pirate attacks on Imperial Center. Daniel's new Star Destoryer, the Everlasting Reign, was instrumental in the defense of Imperial Center. Daniel was assigned a new assignment after the fall of Imperial Center. Disgraced by his crews lack of aim agianst Rebel fighters, Daniel and his ship was assigned patrol duty in the outer reaches of Imperial Space, near the Tingel Arm. During his patrol n day, his ships scanners picked up a large object approach from outside the galaxy. Daniel waited and observed the large astroid like object approach his ship. All of a sudden, Small fighters emerged from space and began strafing his ship. Daniel's crews began to shoot at the small ships, but were unable to hit them. Daniel watched his shields fail suddenly. He was surprised, since his shields looked like they had malfuncitoned. Daniel watched the odd fighters shoot red magma like particles into his ship. He recieved many reports of the magma like projectiles eating throught he hull and killing many men. Daniel was helpless as his ship was taken apart by these odd organic fighters. As the bridge came apart, Daniel launched into an escape pod. He floated helplessly as his ship disintigrated. Daniel then watched in horror as a small enemy star fighter approached slowly. He saw that the ship was made out of a corral like substance, and was almost living. The pilot, a tall humanoid, was talking to somebody over a living radio. Daniel watched as the star fighter caught his pod in a tractor beam like field, and towed him back to towards the large astroid still approaching. Daniel had been captured by the Yuuzahn Vong. Despite his recorded capture, it is unknown what occured during his imprisonment. He was liberated by New Republic Forces and defected to the new Galactic Alliance soon after. Misc. Gallery Oh my.jpg|This is impossible, even for a computer. TANk.jpg|A tank. Enough said Counselot.jpg|A counselor! Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Champion Racer Category:Pantorans Category:Member